


Dawn: if the world is ending, let's stay up all night.

by astrophilian



Series: Sambucky week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Super Soft, after fight scene, i swear this is soft af, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophilian/pseuds/astrophilian
Summary: Coming here was something they did from time to time, whenever they could. It was a good way of getting their minds off their work, relax their bodies, and spend one-on-one time with each other. Besides, who doesn’t like sunrises?





	Dawn: if the world is ending, let's stay up all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Dawn  
Part of the sambucky week of 2019. It's not beta'd so excuse any mistakes.  
Leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it!

The battle had gone for most of the early morning hours. They’d both been awake for at least 30 hours now, and the lack of adrenaline keeping them going is noticeable. Sam taps Bucky’s shoulder once the police is in the scene, and Bucky feels the stress already taking him into morpheus’ arms. Sam grabs him underneath the arms and starts flying away. The sky’s turning light blue already, and the first rays of orange light are peeking through the horizon. Sam’s headed to the Great Falls Park, and Bucky knows the view will be amazing from there.

Sam lands softly, and Bucky looks at him for a moment before turning to the sky. “That’s just the world showing off.” He mutters, sitting down.

Sam sits down next to him and chuckles. “It’s the universe’s way of thanking us.”

“That’s just romanticizing the situation, Wilson.”

The two men are sitting together, their bodies touching at the hip and knees. Bucky leans in slightly, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. He lets out a sigh, tired and sleepy already. Coming here was something they did from time to time, whenever they could. It was a good way of getting their minds off their work, relax their bodies, and spend one-on-one time with each other. Besides, who doesn’t like sunrises?

“We should be going home.” He mutters, no intentions of moving anywhere showing though. 

“We could nap here, you know? No one’s gonna be coming here, I think we’re in a restricted area.”

“Wow, Captain ⎯ you’re so naughty.” Bucky mocks him, chuckling. There’s dried blood on his hands, he feels sore, and he just wants to pass out for two days. Instead, he flops his hand on Sam’s lap and Sam takes his hand.

“Keep making fun of me and I might just fly home without you.”

“I wasn’t ⎯” he lies, and he exposes himself by looking up at Sam. 

Bucky’s heart misses a beat when he sees Sam’s tired eyes filled with warmth from the bright orange light of the morning looking down at him. His dark skin, partly covered by blood and sweat, glowing against the blue background of the sky. His soft smile, shifting into a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

Sam is Captain America to the world, but he’s still Sam Wilson to Bucky. There is no pretending there: the two of them know each other so well it would be useless. Bucky sees right through this role, and so does Sam. The White Wolf ⎯or the Winter Soldier still for some people⎯ was just a façade for the outside world. But now it is just them, in a cliff, with a sunrise going on and lighting them up and Bucky feels his heart fluttering.

“I love you, dumbass.” Sam whispers, looking forward to the rising sun. It takes Bucky a moment more to do the same. The orange now merging into the yellow and blue sky.

Bucky yawns, closes his eyes and brings Sam’s hand to his lips. “I love you too, stupid.”

“Unoriginal.”

“I’m asleep, I can’t hear you.”

“Lame.” Sam scoffs and then shifts them so his arm is around Bucky’s shoulders. “Wanna go home?”

“Mmm… Do you?”

“I asked first.”

“Don’t be a kid, Wilson.” They both chuckle, and Bucky opens his eyes to look at the sky. “Let’s stay here, I can nap anywhere, and you wanna see this.”

“Stop knowing me so fucking well, I can’t get mad at you.”

“Why would you wanna get mad at me?”

“Because ⎯”

The sentence is never finished. They stay in a comfortable silence until Bucky drifts off into sleep, and Sam lays them down. Bucky’s head rests on his chest, and his hand is on Bucky’s metal biceps.

Sam looks up at the sky for a long time, thinking. They were such an odd couple. A hundred year old and him? Science fiction at its finest. But they worked so well, both in the field and at home. They were fucking perfect for each other, and if Steve was still here to see them, Sam knows what he’d say about them. “I told you, Bucky’s really something else.” Probably, with that warm, sappy smile. And he wouldn’t be able to argue, because he is. Bucky’s everything the Winter Soldier wasn’t, and Sam’s proud to be able to say he knows this version of him.

Sam’s asleep when Bucky wakes up, and the sun’s already high in the sky and warm on their skin. He looks at his boyfriend’s peaceful face and kisses his cheek. “Baby, let’s go home, we have a soft bed waiting for us.” He whispers between kisses on his face and neck.

Sam grunts. “Five more minutes.”

“We’ll sunburn, especially me.” Sam chuckles at that and opens his eyes, slowly, taking his time to focus. 

“Your white ass will sunburn at night, it’s true.” 

They start moving, slowly. They clean each other from the dirt from the ground, and Sam picks him up to go back home. Once there, they get rid of their clothes, take quick showers to get rid of the dirt of the fight, and then they’re spooning in bed. 

Bucky grabs Sam’s body and rests his forehead in his shoulder blade. Their legs become a tangled mess, and his flesh hand is pressed against Sam’s chest.

“Love you, stupid.” Bucky says, before kissing his soft skin. 

“Love you, too, dumbass.” Sam replies, squeezing his hand.

There’s light coming through the curtains, enough to show up Sam’s scars on his back. Bucky know them all by heart by now, and every time a new one’s added to the bunch he takes the time to kiss it and memorise it. Today, though, there were no new wounds in either of them, and Bucky smiles because of that.

“What?” Sam asks, sleep tainting his voice.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop knowing me so fucking well, it’s scary.”

“Shut up, what is it? Why are you smiling?”

“No wounds.”

Silence, then Sam turns around, still in Bucky’s embrace. They share a look.

“Do you really keep up with all of them?”

“Fuck you, you know I do.”

Sam shakes his head and brings Bucky closer to himself. “You’re really out here worrying about me, huh?

“Who else will? You don’t.” 

“Don’t ⎯ I ⎯⎯” Sam lifts Bucky’s face by the chin to look at him. “I care about coming back home to you.”

Bucky blushes, and he’s thankful for the poor lightning of the room.

“I don’t wanna make it seem like I don’t care if I don’t come back, you know?” Sam continues. “This Captain America thing added responsibilities to my life, but I still wanna be here at the end of the day.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Bucky closes the gap between them and kisses Sam’s lips softly. “Because this is still new and I’m scared of losing you already.”

“Sappy.” Sam chuckles.

“Fuck you, man.” Bucky laughs too, and turns around so Sam’s the big spoon now. “I am out here letting you know I care…” 

“I love you, Barnes. I don’t mind if you’re sappy. Knowing you want me as much as I want you is sexy.”

He closes his eyes and shifts closer to Sam. “I love you too, Wilson.”


End file.
